Mario Kart Dimensions
December 13, 2012 December 2, 2012 December 13, 2012 |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |genre = Racing |platforms = |media = |Nintendo 3DS Cartridge }} Mario Kart Dimensions is a Kart Racing video game for the Nintendo 3DS game system, and is developed by ACL Games, Inc., Sora Ltd. and Powered Egg Gaming Studios. Mario Kart Dimensions is the ninth main-stream game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a handheld console, and the second game on the Nintendo 3DS. The game will allow the player to exchange ghost data and records with . Mario Kart Dimensions is set to release in Q3/Q4 2014. The game can also link up to the SP1DR game Mario Kart Rush to unlock new features and downloadable content. Mario Kart Dimensions is considered the spiritual successor to Mario Kart Powers. Gameplay In Mario Kart Dimensions, Coins, which appeared in , and , will reappear and will, like in Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, make you go faster. Also, like Mario Kart 7, the player will be able to go back underwater with the use of a new collectible power-up: the . The Morph Bubble will give the player a Yoshi shaped submarine, which can shoot one torpedo (and more can be obtained through bubbles with a torpedo ted inside it). Unlike in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart Wii however, the Gliders and Motorbikes do not return. However, creating your own kart and emblem do. When creating your kart, you have the option of saving up to 20 karts, and you can place decals (such as a Bullet Bill with flames, or Shine Sprites) on the sides of your kart. Not all karts can have decals. Controls Battle Mode Mario Kart Dimensions, like past games, features a battle mode, which can be played by one to eight players (local 1-4, online 2-8). The objective in battle mode is to eliminate all of your enemies, either by collecting their balloons, having more coins, having the Shine Sprite longer or defeding rivals within solar sabers. Modes There are four battle modes that you can play in Mario Kart Dimensions: Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Shine Sprint and the all-new Solar Flare. Each mode has it's own strategy, rules and action. In Coin Runners, collect as many coins as possible before getting hit by an item. In Balloon Battle, eliminate enemy players by hitting them or stealing their balloons. In Shine Sprint, collect the Shine Sprite to eliminate the players who haven't had it. And in Solar Flare, which is only in teams, players must defend the opponents' solar sabers attached to their kart. Characters Default Characters Point.png|Toad Small|link=Toad CmnBipedial.png|Koopa Troopa Small|link=Koopa Troopa RedSeat.png|Baby Mario Small|link=Baby Mario LakituRed.png|Lakitu Small|link=Lakitu MarioNeptune.png|Mario Medium|link=Mario Louis.png|Luigi Medium|link=Luigi PeachyPie!.png|Princess Peach Medium|link=Princess Peach YoshiMP9.png|Yoshi Medium|link=Yoshi Mwahahaha!.png|Bowser Large|link=Bowser Banananana.png|Donkey Kong Large|link=Donkey Kong Doppelganger.png|Wario Large|link=Wario Better Boo.png|King Boo Large|link=King Boo Unlockable Characters Dead.png|Dry Bones Small|link=Dry Bones HIM.png|Shy Guy Small|link=Shy Guy Girly.png|Toadette Small|link=Toadette Para.png|Koopa Paratroopa Small|link=Koopa Paratroopa THE Baby.png|Baby Luigi Small|link=Baby Luigi 8bitsMario.png|Retro Mario Small New|link=NES Mario Blossom.png|Princess Daisy Medium|link=Daisy Pink.png|Birdo Medium|link=Birdo Jun.png|Bowser Jr. Medium|link=Bowser Jr. Midget Kong.png|Diddy Kong Medium|link=Diddy Kong Huh.png|Kamek Medium New|link=Kamek DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong Medium New|link=Dixie Kong WaluPigeon.png|Waluigi Large|link=Waluigi WiggleMK7.png|Wiggler Large|link=Wiggler Pound.png|Boom Boom Large New|link=Boom Boom Rosa.png|Rosalina Large|link=Rosalina Bam Bam.png|Pom Pom Large New|link=Pom Pom Pete E..png|Petey Piranha Large|link=Petey Piranha *Miis are also featured as the thirtieth (eighteenth secret) character in the game. The colour of the outfit depends on the Mii's favourite colour, and the class that the Mii is in depends on the height and weight of the Mii. Unlocking Criteria Every unlockable character (except Mii) use three methods of unlock: Cup, Race and Nintendo Network. Main Characters Miis Courses Battle Courses Items Items are an important part of racing, as they can help or hinder you. Items can be collected by driving through an Item Box on the courses. Once a player has driven through an Item Box, that will start the Item Roulette that appears in the top left corner of the screen. Depending on the place you are in, results in a different item, as you would tend to get Bananas, Green Shells and Red Shells if you were in first, while a Bullet Bill, Blue Spiny Shell and Lightning if you were in last. Kart Customization As with , players can customize their karts to their liking. The player can select wheels (which will change the drift and off-road abilities), a body (which will change the weight and speed abilities) and a turbo (which changes the handling and acceleration abilities). There are 25 kart bodies (8 default), 8 types of wheels (4 default) and 8 turbos (4 default). In addition, there are 14 decals that can be placed on the side of many karts. Unlocking Criteria Beta Elements Main article: Mario Kart Dimensions/Beta elements Gallery Main article: Mario Kart Dimensions/Gallery Trivia *This is the first game in the Mario Kart series to be released for a handheld console of a previous game. In this case, it is released for the Nintendo 3DS, which had released for it in December 2011. **This is also the first game in the series to be released with a partner game, in a similar manner to the Pokémon series. In this case, it is released alongside Mario Kart Rush. *Oddly, the PAL boxart for the game does not include the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection symbol, yet supports Wi-Fi. *This this the first Mario Kart game to include a button to view the current standings. This feature is re-implemented in the partner game Mario Kart Rush. *This is the first game in the series to include in-game appearances of characters from other video game series. **The in-game references are the appearance of many Halcandra enemies, which appear in the game Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They appear on the course Rainbow Road as obstacles. Category:Games